


Нежность

by fain_stein



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:44:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7041277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fain_stein/pseuds/fain_stein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Она не знает, делал ли так кто-то до неё и будет ли делать после, но отпечатки её редких укусов остаются на шее в виде маленьких вмятин от зубов, вскоре исчезающих, и она думает, что выиграла. Выиграла его на сегодня у других гипотетических женщин, у войны, у смерти.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Нежность

Кожа у турианцев грубая, твёрдая, непривычная для человеческой руки, но Шепард нравится ощущать крепкий корпус металла под пальцами, чувствовать, как постепенно нагревается оружие, бесконечно жать на курок. Она проводит ладонью вдоль позвоночника Гарруса, иногда задерживаясь на каждой выпирающей кости, и думает, что чувствовать его гораздо приятнее, чем штурмовую винтовку. Когда он в ответ на этот жест издаёт звук, похожий одновременно на мурлыканье и рычание, она улыбается уголками губ и закрывает глаза от удовольствия, доставляемоего ей одной только мыслью, что она угадала.

Припадая губами к его нежной шее (кожа тут намного тоньше), она мягко оставляет на ней поцелуи, всегда осторожные и медленные, даже когда прикусывает плоть. Она не знает, делал ли так кто-то до неё и будет ли делать после, но отпечатки её редких укусов остаются на шее в виде маленьких вмятин от зубов, вскоре исчезающих, и она думает, что выиграла. Выиграла его на сегодня у других гипотетических женщин, у войны, у смерти. Мысли ненадолго задерживаются в голове, потому что Гаррус, словно в благодарность, словно читая её мысли, сдержанно стонет и зарывает трёхпалую руку в её растрепавшиеся волосы, заставляя вздыхать от наслаждения. 

Шепард нравятся его жвалы – она считает их привлекательными, насколько они могут быть привлекательны для такого человека, как она, – она аккуратно берёт губами их кончик, проводя в дразнящем жесте языком, и слушает звук его субгармоник, находя в нём отчётливые ноты удовлетворения. Запуская ловкие пальцы под гребень, она слегка щекочет его, и он вздрагивает всем телом, крепче сжимая пальцами её очевидно слишком тонкую для турианца человеческую кожу на бёдрах. 

Она медленно доводит его до точки кипения и экстаза, даря мучительно-приятные ласки, слишком непривычные для него, но оттого более ценные и сводящие с ума. Словно ненарочно, она ловко двигает тазом, усаживаясь удобнее, и с улыбкой отмечает про себя, как закрываются его глаза, а изо рта вылетает очередной полувздох-полустон, полный безумной неги. Когти, едва не впившиеся в её плоть, сообщают ей о том, что он почти готов, и она с радостью принимается гладить его грудную клетку, останавливаясь на всех неровностях, вмятинах и наростах, стараясь запомнить каждый сантиметр его тела, не потерять из виду ничего из того, что составляет Гарруса, что рассказывает его историю. Грудь – не самая чувствительная часть тела у турианцев, и Гаррус с деланным удивлением смотрит на Шепард, разводя в стороны жвалы. Она улыбается, почти смеётся и вновь дёргает бёдрами, заставляя его обратно закрыть глаза и откинуть голову в ожидании грядущего наслаждения.

Когда она понимает, что Гаррус достиг того состояния, в котором готов умолять её прекратить издеваться, она даёт ему то, что он хочет, послушно принимая его плоть в себя. Когти почти до крови впиваются в неё, но она не чувствует ничего кроме дрожащей во всём теле нежности, тяжело дыша и полностью растворяясь в текущем моменте. Когда они вместе вот так – в минуту полной гармонии двух тел и разумов, – она понимает, что сможет преодолеть любые трудности и преграды, только ради того, чтобы повторить этот миг снова. Только ради того, чтобы увидеть его глаза и услышать такой нужный ей голос. 

Она наклоняется к его лицу и целует сетку шрамов, старательно вычерчивая языком каждую впадинку. Он дышит ей прямо в ухо и порой шепчет – выдыхает – её имя, отчего тело сводит приятной судорогой – интимнее мгновений, когда он называет её по имени, для неё не существует. Убирая руки с бедёр, он фиксирует ладони на спине, обнимая её и прижимая податливое тело вплотную к себе, беря на себя инициативу, начинает активно двигаться, ловко меняя роли. И теперь она утробно дышит и срывает с губ его имя, произнося его одновременно с нежностью, болью и надрывом, словно не верит самой себе.

Она чувствует его под собой и в себе, она слышит его рядом и видит, но всё равно боится потерять. Нежно проводя ладонями по лицу, останавливаясь на шармах, Шепард закрывает глаза и всецело отдаётся ощущениям, отбрасывая в сторону страх, иррациональный и жуткий – остаться одной, когда глаза вновь откроются. Этого не происходит, и она облегчённо выдыхает, замечая, как напрягся Гаррус от этого звука. Мотая легонько головой – _просто не думай об этом_ – она принимается методично массировать кожу под гребнем, хотя в подобном положении ей трудно сохранять концентрацию и сосредоточённость. 

Они оба стонут и сдавленно дышат, чувствуя, что почти достигли предела. Гаррус знает, что Шепард нужно немного больше времени, и старается продержаться до тех пор, пока ощутимая волна не прокатится по её телу, заставив вздрогнуть и выгнуться в теле с характерным криком. Она также знает, что он ограничивает себя ради её удовольствия, и пытается ускориться, помогая ему двигаться. Последние минуты они проводят в полнейшей гармонии тел, голосов и прикосновений, но Гаррус всё-таки достигает старта раньше неё, обмякая и нежно отпуская её из крепкой хватки объятий. Когда она ложится рядом – разгорячённая, тяжело дышащая и всё еще требующая продолжения, наступает время для его мучительных ласк. 

Как бы он ни устал, он придвигается к ней ближе и кладёт ладонь на внутреннюю сторону бёдер, и Шепард ахает от наслаждения. Прикосновение твёрдой, холодной руки к мягкой и жаркой плоти вынуждает её выгнуться струной навстречу его ласкам. И когда она сжимает от напряжения кулаки и кусает от удовольствия губы, сдерживая громкие стоны, он резко, даже грубо (но грубость это настолько осторожная, даже _нежная_ ) отстраняется от неё, переворачивает её на спину и проводит языком вдоль туловища – от ключиц до вожделенного места, заставляя всегда суровую и серьёзную коммандер Шепард закричать от экстаза и выгнуться дугой в теле, упираясь затылком в жёсткий матрас. 

Она сообщает ему о собственной готовности настойчивыми ладонями, цепляющимися за его ворот и тянущими к себе. Гаррус послушно ложится рядом и лениво кладёт руку на её талию. Шепард странно и загадочно смотрит на него, вычерчивает пальцами узоры на его лице, повторяющие рисунок шрамов. Они молчат, но каждый из них улыбается и читает в глазах другого определённые слова и монологи, одновременно слишком длинные, чтобы их произносить, и слишком короткие, чтобы они заслуживали внимания. 

Они не говорят, но оба знают, о чём хотят сказать друг другу. Ещё не время. Они хранят эти слова для особых случаев, делают их ценными и не желают бросать их на ветер, выгадывая мгновение, когда они действительно будут нужны.

Довольный вздох, полный приятной усталости, вырывается у Шепард, и она на пару секунд закрывает глаза, чтобы прочувствовать этот момент как можно глубже. Здесь и сейчас он рядом, здесь и сейчас она ощущает медленно пробирающуюся по коже к кончикам волос и ногтей нежность, вновь наполняющую их до предела, как сосуды, чтобы потом опять быть исчерпанной, но никогда – до конца.


End file.
